


i didn't know i was lost

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: 「臨兵闘者皆陣列在前。」





	i didn't know i was lost

**i didn't know i was lost \- a genji fanmix**

_「臨兵闘者皆陣列在前。」_  


1\. **Silica Emotion** \- Aegis Systems

_(instrumental)_

2\. **Your Body Is a Machine** \- The Good Natured

_It’s only a matter of time_  
_Before all the springs in the mind_  
_Will start to break_  
_Like you have broken me_

3\. **Gasoline (Marcus Joseph Trap Remix)** \- Halsey

_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_

4\. **Raise Your Weapon (feat. Greta Svabo Bech) [Madeon Remix]** \- deadmau5

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_  
_Launch your assault now, take it easy_  
_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon_  
_One word and it's over_

5\. **Ghost** \- Mystery Skulls

_Had me feeling like a ghost_  
_And that's what I hate the most_  
_Guess I'm giving up again_

6\. **Eet (cityboy remix)** \- Regina Spektor

_It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song_  
_You can't believe it; you were always singing along_  
_It was so easy and the words so sweet_  
_You can't remember; you try to move your feet_

7\. **Human** \- Krewella

_They say pain is an illusion_  
_This is just a bruise_  
_And you are just confused_  
_But I am only human_

8\. **Within** \- Daft Punk

_There are so many things that I don't understand_  
_There's a world within me that I cannot explain_  
_Many rooms to explore, but the doors look the same_  
_(Where are the locks to try the key?)_

9\. **Trepidation** \- Svix

_(instrumental)_

10\. **Emotion** \- Daft Punk

_Emotion..._

11\. **Flicker** \- Porter Robinson

_私はちょうど何が重要か見つけようとしている。_

12\. **Wake Me Up (Avicii by Avicii)** \- Avicii

_Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

13\. **Alive** \- Krewella

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](http://www.syanart.com/overwatch-genji-green-dragon-ninja-hd-wallpaper/)
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/53DiHWHqBrzUTxE75Qdx5C?si=NCLrJHkuR7OmUefdjXuxEg)


End file.
